Expecting
by Nickstar777
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Sorry". After a passionate night together, Blossom and Brick find out that they're going to become parents. Are they ready? Rated T.
1. Happy Anniversary

We finally begin with my sequel to 'I'm Sorry', which was a surprising success. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

It had been 5 years since Brick and Blossom became a couple, 5 years since Brick finally confessed his feelings for her, 5 years since she realised she felt the same way and 5 years since they shared that kiss under the bridge. It had also been 2 years since they got an apartment together. Right now, Brick was at the beach skimming stones with his brothers.

"Hey, you guys wanna head down to a bar tonight?" asked Boomer

"Sorry Boomer, It's me and Bloss' anniversary, 5 years to this day we started dating" said Brick

"What about you Butch?" asked Boomer

"Can't, I have to go to the hospital" said Butch

"What for?" asked Boomer

"I just have to get a blood test, that's all" said Butch

Later, Brick returned home to see Blossom on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey sweetie" said Blossom

Blossom stood up and walked towards Brick before the two hugged and shared a passionate kiss.

"Nice to see you too Bloss" said Brick

"So, what are you making for our anniversary dinner tonight?" asked Blossom

"Tonight, I am making Spanish Paella Valenciana" said Brick

"Sounds delicious" said Blossom

Now, years ago, Brick would cook food every week, but back then, it was only because he was trying out his recipies to see if they were any good, every time, they were, except for one time when he messed up trying to make a Key Lime Pie that ended up tasting like sweat. After Brick finished all the recipies, he decided to only cook on special occassions, such as birthdays or anniversaries.

"It is, I promise you that" said Brick

Brick headed into the kitchen to start on the Paella, he turned on the stove and started heating up the wide based pan before checking to make sure he had all his ingredients. Artichokes, Chicken Thighs, Rabbit Meat, Salt, Olive Oil, Runner Beans, Broad Beans, Garlic, Smoked Paprika, Grated Tomatoes, Chicken Stock, Short Grain Rice and Rosemary were all there. Brick reached into the spice rack to grab the last ingredient, Saffron, before getting started. 45 minutes later, he returned to the living room and handed a plate of Paella and a fork to Blossom, Brick also placed 2 glasses of Non-Alcoholic Strawberry Daiquiri. Blossom took a bite of the dish.

"Mmm, delicious" said Blossom

"Thank you, I try my best" said Brick

Brick sat down next to Blossom and the 2 watched TV together while enjoying their dinner. Later that night, Brick went to take a shower, when he stepped out, he saw a scantily clad Blossom sitting on the bed.

"Wow Bloss, just when I thought you couldn't look any more amazing" said Brick

Blossom giggled at Brick's comment, stood up and walked over to him, before planting a passionate kiss on him and their blissful night began

==The Next Morning==

Brick woke up early the next morning, he saw Blossom laying on top of him, her hair was messed up, and so were the sheets. Brick grinned as he remembered the night before and got up to go make breakfast, but not before giving Blossom a loving kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 **And with that, the first chapter is done. I would have had this out sooner, but my family was going through some personal stuff which kinda kept me a bit distracted.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Reactions

Time to continue with the fic. But first...

 _LilithBlue9: Thanks for the support, and I did enjoy the review._

 _MetallicalyLove: Thank You._

 _Guest: Okay, I understand that I haven't uploaded to YT in a while, but I swear, it's not my fault, I've been going through some stuff in my life which has kept me away from YouTube, if I was able to start uploading more frequently again, trust me, I would, I promise that I'll get back to uploading as soon as I can._

 _Niki 648: Thank you, that's really nice of you. Just so you know, there is no beef, we are still best friends, my absence has nothing to do with him, I plan on explaining it when I can._

 _iggy G: No arguments here._

 _Sean pattinson: Who?_

 _Stephenalex: I saw the video._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Blossom sat in the apartment in fear, she stared at the item on the table infront of her, she kept going through every single possibility in her head, but none of them were good, most of them nearly made her break down in tears. When she heard the key to the front door, the quickly snatched the item from the table and placed it in her pocket to hide it.

"Hey Bloss, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Brick

"Um, Brick, there's something I have to tell you" said Blossom

"What is it?" asked Brick

Blossom reached into her pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it to Brick. Brick saw the result, positive.

"I'm pregnant" said Blossom

Brick was clearly shocked.

"Brick, I'm really sorry, I don't know how this could have happened, I didn't realise what time of the month it was, I was late but I didn't think that much about it, then I started feeling sick in the mornings, then I was late again and I got worried so I got the test and I found out that I was pregnant and I'm so sorry" said Blossom

Blossom was pulled out of her train of thought when Brick pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the lips. Blossom didn't know what to say. When Brick pulled away, he was smiling.

"Bloss, don't beat yourself up about this, it's not your fault, these things happen" said Brick

"You're not mad?" asked Blossom

"How could I be?" asked Brick

Blossom smiled and hugged Brick again.

==The Next Day==

Brick and Blossom headed towards the Utonium household, they decided to tell the Professor first. To say Blossom was a little anxious would be an understatement.

"I have no idea how he's going to react" said Blossom

"It's going to be fine" said Brick

"I don't know, he's not the best under pressure" said Blossom

"How do you think I feel?" asked Brick

Brick and Blossom got out of the car and knocked on the front door, which was answered by the Professor.

"Hey Professor" said Blossom

"Hey Blossom, hey Brick" said the Professor

The Professor let the reds into the house and soon, they sat on the couch.

"So, over the phone, you said that you needed to tell me something important" said the Professor

"Yeah, um, this might come as a shock to you at first, but trust me when I say it will be fine" said Blossom

"What is it?" asked the Professor

Blossom took a deep breath.

"Professor, I'm pregnant" said Blossom

The Professor's eyes went wide, before he placed his pipe into his mouth. When he took it out, he was smiling.

"Blossom, that's amazing" said the Professor

At that moment, Blossom felt nothing but relief.

"It's great that you and Brick decided to start a family..." said the Professor

Brick and Blossom went wide eyed.

"What is it?" asked the Professor

"Um, the pregnancy wasn't planned" said Blossom

"Oh..." said the Professor

"But, neither of us would take it back for anything" said Brick

The Professor smiled again.

"Blossom, I'll be honest, if Brick was still the delinquent he was when he was 5, no offence, Brick..." said the Professor

"None taken" said Brick

"...I wouldn't be as accepting, but I know that Brick is a mature adult now and I know that you 2 love eachother, and I know that when the baby is born, you two will take good care of it" said the Professor

"Thanks Professor" said Blossom

"Also, in truth, I'm kinda excited to be a grandad" said the Professor

Brick and Blossom laughed. Later, the reds left and drove off to Bubbles and Boomer's apartment to tell them next, when they arrived, they knocked on the door to the apartment and Boomer soon answered.

"Hey Bro, hey Bloss, what's up?" asked Boomer

"We have some news, mind if we come in?" asked Blossom

"Of course" said Boomer

Boomer let the reds into the apartment, Bubbles was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey you two, you haven't visited in a while" said Bubbles

"We haven't had the chance" said Brick

Brick and Blossom sat down on the couch, Boomer sat in an armchair and Bubbles entered and sat on the arm of the chair.

"So, what's the news?" asked Boomer

"Well, you should know that, I'm pregnant" said Blossom

Bubbles jumped up and ran to hug her sister.

"ThatsthebestnewsIveeverheardinmylifeIcantwaittobeanauntyoutwoaregonnamakeamazingparentsohmygod!" squealed the hyperactive Powerpuff

"Bubbles, calm down" said Brick

"Don't bother Brick, when she's this hyper and this happy, there's no calming her down" said Boomer

"Bubbles, could you let me go please, you're choking me" said Blossom

Brick tried to help get Bubbles off of Blossom, to no avail.

"Boomer, could you give me some help?" asked Brick

"Sure" said Boomer

Boomer walked over to Bubbles and started tickling her, making her lose her grip.

"Sorry about that, guess I got carried away" said Bubbles

"You think?" asked Boomer

"But I'm so happy you guys are gonna be parents" said Bubbles

"Thanks, we're happy that we're gonna be parents" said Brick

"Have you told the Professor yet?" asked Bubbles

"Yeah, we told him before we came over" said Blossom

"What about Butch and Buttercup?" asked Boomer

"Not yet, we decided to tell the Professor first, then when we left we decided to tell you two next since your place was closer" said Blossom

"Oh, okay, so when are you gonna tell them?" asked Bubbles

"Hopefully tomorrow" said Brick

The seemingly never ending questions continued for what felt like hours, until finally, Bubbles had one final question.

"So, what are you thinking for names?" asked Bubbles

Brick and Blossom thought for a moment.

"We actually don't know, we haven't thought about it, we don't even know the gender of the baby yet" said Brick

"Could we come back to that one after we know?" asked Blossom

"Sure" said Bubbles

Brick checked his watch.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should be getting home" said Brick

"Okay, see you soon" said Boomer

Blossom and Brick left the apartment and made their way home. Still in the blues apartment, Boomer quickly remembered something.

"Hey Bubs, before they came over, weren't you cooking dinner?" asked Boomer

"OH DAMN!" screamed Bubbles, before rushing to the kitchen, hopefully, their vegetable stew could be saved.

==Reds==

Back at the Reds' apartment, Brick and Blossom crashed on the couch.

"That went even better than I thought" said Blossom

"I kinda expected Bubbles' reaction" said Brick

The couple laughed a bit. Blossom placed a hand over her stomach.

"What about names?" asked Blossom, slightly whispering

"Hm?" asked Brick

"When the baby is born, what should we call it?" asked Blossom

"Huh, what names did you have in mind?" asked Brick

"Well, I was thinking, for a boy, how about Brandon, and for a girl, Belle" said Blossom

"Those are nice names, hm, what about, for a boy, Blake, and for a girl...actually, I really like Belle" said Brick

"Blake sounds like a lovely name too" said Blossom

* * *

 **And with that, the first chapter is done. I would have had this out sooner, but my family was going through some personal stuff which kinda kept me a bit distracted.**

 **Also, in future, if you're going to leave a review, please keep it about this fic and not about my Youtube Channel. In fact, from now on, any reviews that mention Youtube will be instantly deleted.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Telling the Greens

Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with my life since I recently started a new year of college and I've been trying to work on my Youtube channel again, but I never stopped working on this, I always intended to get back to it and I'm finally here now, so, without further ado, time to continue with the fic. But first...

 _LilithBlue9: Thanks for the support, and I did enjoy the review._

 _MetallicalyLove: Thank You._

 _Guest: Okay, I understand that I haven't uploaded to YT in a while, but I swear, it's not my fault, I've been going through some stuff in my life which has kept me away from YouTube, if I was able to start uploading more frequently again, trust me, I would, I promise that I'll get back to uploading as soon as I can._

 _Niki 648: Thank you, that's really nice of you. Just so you know, there is no beef, we are still best friends, my absence has nothing to do with him, I plan on explaining it when I can._

 _iggy G: No arguments here._

 _Sean pattinson: Who?_

 _Stephenalex: I saw the video._

 _Chrilandii: Nice to see you again, I appreciate the advice, I understand what you mean._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Brick and Blossom drove to Butch and Buttercup's apartment. Blossom had been started feeling some of the side effects of her pregnancy, mainly, feeling sick, so Brick was hesitant about taking Blossom with him. Halfway through the drive, Blossom wasn't feeling so good, she tried to ignore it, but Brick could see the look in her eyes and stopped the car.

"Thank you" said Blossom

Blossom hopped out of the car and rushed to a nearby set of trees to throw up, Brick stepped out of the car and walked over to her before holding back her hair.

"Thanks" said Blossom

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you back home?" asked Brick

Blossom continued throwing up for another minute or two before the reds returned to the car.

"I really think I should take you back to the apartment, I'll call Butch and Buttercup and tell them that I'll tell them alone tomorrow" said Brick

"No, I'm fine now, but I still feel a little light headed, just wait a minute before you start driving again" said Blossom

Brick nodded, before leaning in to kiss Blossom on the cheek. Blossom smiled and looked at her boyfriend and thinking about everything that had happened between the two, when they Blossom was only 5 years old (Or, less than one year since she was born a 5 year old), Brick was created purely to destroy her, soon, hatred turned to friendship, which turned into attraction, which turned to love, which turned to them dating, which ended up with them expecting a child and Brick being really supportive. Blossom was lucky to have Brick, she knew that if she was in this same situation with any of her ex boyfriends, they would leave her in an instant, but Brick was different, he was sticking by her side, he was there for her. They soon arrived at Butch and Buttercup's apartment. When they arrived, they knocked on the door and Butch soon answered.

"Hey there you two, how've you been?" asked Butch

"We've been fine Butch, mind if we come in?" asked Brick

"Of course, come in" said Butch, letting the reds in.

Brick and Blossom entered to see Buttercup sitting on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey you two" said Buttercup

"Hey there Butters" said Blossom

Brick and Blossom took a seat as Butch sat down.

"So, what is it you guys wanna talk about?" asked Butch

"Well, we have some news" said Blossom

"This should be good" said Buttercup

"Um...how would you two feel about having a nephew or niece?" asked Brick

"I think it might be nice" said Buttercup

"Same here, but why'd you ask?" asked Butch

"Because..." said Brick

"...I'm pregnant" said Blossom

Both the greens went wide eyed

"You are?" asked Buttercup

"Yeah, we're gonna be parents" said Brick

Butch got up and high fived his brother.

"That's awesome" said Butch

"Thanks man" said Brick

"He's right, it's amazing that you two are gonna have a kid" said Buttercup

"We're glad you guys are happy for us" said Blossom

"Hey, are you having a boy or a girl?" asked Butch

"We don't know yet" said Brick

The 4 kept talking for a while, until it got late and Brick and Blossom decided to head home.

"Well, we'll see you two later" said Brick

"Alright" said Butch

Brick and Blossom left the greens' apartment and returned to their own. Both happy that they had now told everyone.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Hospital Visit

Sorry for another long wait, I would have uploaded a lot quicker, but there was this issue with the side that prevented me from reading any new reviews, and I refused to upload without any new reviews to answer, but also, I college has taken up some of my time, but we are here for another edition of 'Expecting', but first, my favourite part of writing this Fanfic...

 _angelicathebest:_ _Thank you, thank you, thank you_

 _Guest #1:_ _Thanks for that_

 _FunFlamer:_ _Um, I don't know how to respond to this...um, well first, I'm not offended in any way, I knew you weren't being serious, if you were, you wouldn't have went into that much detail, also, thank you._

 _High_ _Fivers:_ _I don't think I'm going to be doing that, I was never that big of a fan of Mojo in the original series, or the reboot, althought, I did like him in the nime. Anyway, I don't think I'm going to include him in this._

 _Chrilandii:_ _Thanks, I'm glad to hear (or read) you say that._

 _Guest #2: Sure, I just have to make sure my granddad isn't hogging the TV_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Blossom and Brick were in the hospital for an appointment. Over the past few days, Blossom was showing signs of her pregnancy, the reds were curious as to why she was showing signs so early, in addition to some other questions.

Over the past couple weeks, Brick and Blossom had told the rest of their friends about the pregnancy, they earned some mixed reactions from some, most of them had shown support for them and wished them luck in becoming parents. Thank god there were no completely negative reactions, Blossom wasn't sure she could handle the stress.

A few minutes after waiting in the hospital room, a woman about 30 years old, with ebony black hair tied into a bun and holding a clipboard in her hand. She wore a white coat, as most staff did.

"Hello Blossom, hello Brick, how have you two been?" asked the doctor, speaking with a slight Irish accent

"Pretty good Dr Dairine" said Blossom

Dr Dairine smiled and looked down at her clipboard.

"Now, I understand that you two have some concerns" said Dr Dairine

"Yeah, one thing we're concerned about is why Blossom is showing signs so early" said Brick

"Right, it is strange for her to be showing signs so early, but at this point, we're unsure of the reasons at the moment, we should be able to figure out the reasons in a couple of weeks, so, what else has happened?" asked Dr Dairine

"Well, the other day, we were in a car and I started feeling sick and ended up vomiting, but after that, I felt fine for the rest of the day, then last night, I started feeling dizzy for a few minutes, but it passed, then I noticed my stomach is already getting slightly bigger, I thought that wasn't supposed to happen yet" said Blossom

"That is definitely strange, the nausea is normal, but usually it isn't that serious yet, however, you said you were in a car, so that might have made it come easier. The dizziness and physical changes are also earlier than expected" said Dr Dairine

Dr Dairine grabbed her stethoscope from the wall and put it in her ears.

"I'm going to look for any signs of movement, would you mind lifting your shirt so the fabric doesn't cause any resistance?" asked Dr Dairine

"Oh, sure" said Blossom, lifting her shirt over her stomach enough to reveal the small bumb in her abdomen. Brick held onto Blossom's hand as Dr Dairine placed the end of her stethoscope on Blossom's stomach. She moved it around a bit before making a note on her clipboard.

"From what, you are definitely going into development stages early. It's not unheard of, but it is rare for a mother to have such premature signs" said Dr Dairine

"Will it cause any problems?" asked Brick

"I don't think so, but just to be on the safe side, you should come back every month so I can keep track of the development, other than that, you're free to go, unless you have any more questions" said Dr Dairine

"Yeah, what accent is that?" asked Brick

"Brick!" said Blossom

Dr Dairine laughed a bit.

"It's okay, he's not the first to ask, the answer is, my mother is from Kilkenny and my father is from Galway, they moved here about 2 years before I was born" said Dr Dairine

"Okay, I was just curious" said Brick

"Alright, well, if that's all, I'll see you next month" said Dr Dairine

Brick and Blossom exited the hospital and drove home, Blossom was feeling tired when they arrived, so she went to turn in early while Brick turned on the TV for a bit. While Brick was watching the TV, he heard his cell phone ringing and quickly answered.

"Hello?" asked Brick

" _Hey Bricky, miss me?_ " asked a girl on the other end

"Who is this?" asked Brick

" _Oh Bricky, I'm offended, surely you would remember me_ " said the girl

Brick went wide eyed, he only remembers one person who has ever called him 'Bricky' before, someone he never wanted to see again.

"...Princess Morbucks?" asked Brick

" _Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner_ " said the girl

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed. Also, I hate that I have to say this again, NO COMMENTS ABOUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL, I said any comments about my Youtube Channel from now on would get deleted and I meant it, but even after saying that, more people left comments about my Youtube Channel, I keep saying, keep it related to the fanfiction.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Morbucks

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been going through some personal stuff with someone close to me, I wanted to update, trust me. Also, another reason was I wanted to wait until I had a couple more reviews to answer, since for so long, I only had 2, but I'm back now.

 _FanBob FicPants:_ _Thanks for understanding. Don't worry, you're about to find out what was up with the ending._

 _Chrilandii:_ _Well, she's entered the picture, and you're about to find out why. Also, that's really cool, hope your sister's birthday went well. Luckilly, since some issues I've been having which have been preventing me from updating have been cleared up, so I should be updating more often. Thanks for the support, I always appreciate it. Also, improved how so?_

 _Chrilandii {2}:_ _Hey, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm here now_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

"What do you want Morbucks?" asked Brick

" _I wanted to catch up, see how you've been, I've been thinking about you_ " said Princess

"Well, I've forgotten all about you" said Brick

" _Ouch Bricky, that hurt, look, I wanna see you, there's a party next Saturday at my parents mansion, I would like you to be there_ " said Princess

"You wanna know how I've been? I've moved on Morbucks, I'm with someone now and she's carrying my child" said Brick

" _Wow, nice job Bricky, but it doesn't matter to me, the offer still stands for the party, hopefully I'll see you then_ " said Princess

"Listen to me you..." said Brick

Before Brick could continue, the dial tone cut him off.

"Who was it?" asked Blossom, who had come down the stairs

"Just some prank call, don't worry about it" lied Brick, he hated lying to Blossom, but he couldn't tell her that Princess called.

"Okay, well, goodnight" said Blossom, before going back upstairs

==Saturday== **{AN. Sorry that I just skipped to Saturday, I wanted to write about the entire week leading up to it, but I couldn't think of anything, if I ever do think of something, I'll come back and edit the chapter, but for now, I've got nothing}**

The past few days had really taken a toll on Brick, Blossom's had been developing cravings, which is normal during pregnancy, but sometimes, her cravings came at possibly the worst times, Brick couldn't count how many times she had woken him up after 3 in the morning because she was after some chocolate chip cookies. Luckily, Brick thought he could get some well deserved rest, Blossom was going to be going to her baby shower today and would be gone for about an hour.

"Okay Brick, I'll see you later" said Blossom

"Alright, stay safe" said Brick

"You know I will" said Blossom

Brick leaned in and gave Blossom a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed out the front door.

"Thank god, now I can get some relaxation" said Brick, making sure to keep quiet so Blossom didn't hear him through the door.

Brick went to take a rest on the couch when his phone vibrated. He checked his phone and saw that he had recieved a text from Princess.

PRINCESS: Hey, WUUT?

Brick rolled his eyes and sent a reply.

BRICK: Spending time with Bloss

PRINCESS: Blossom? SHE'S the one carrying your child?

BRICK: Yep

PRINCESS: Oh my, Bricky, you must be exhausted

BRICK: Not really

PRINCESS: Oh come on, be honest

BRICK: Well, maybe a little

PRINCESS: Well, the party just started, if you're interested

BRICK: No thanks

PRINCESS: C'mon Bricky, you know you wanna

Brick thought for a moment, there couldn't be any harm in going to a party, right? It's not like anything was going to happen, he loved Blossom way too much to screw it up, right?

BRICK: I'll be there in 15 minutes

Brick set down his phone and went out the front door, hopefully, he could be back home before Blossom got back.

==15 Minutes Later==

"Brick, I'm back early, I would have been out sooner but Robin started feeling sick and had to be taken home" said Blossom

Blossom got no response.

"Brick?" asked Blossom

Blossom took out her phone and dialled Brick's number, she got more worried when she heard his phone ringing on the coffee table

==Party==

"So Bricky, how've your brothers been?" asked Princess

"Well, they're still dating Blossom's sisters, Butch was finally able to quit smoking 2 years ago" said Brick

"Good for him. And what about little boy blue?" asked Princess

"Boomer's currently training to join Major League Baseball, he's really good, I think he has a shot" said Brick

"Boomer becoming a professional baseball player? Isn't he the one that took a ball to the face that cut his cheek?" asked Princess

"Well, that was his first game, he was able to get better and became the team's star pitcher and batter, he even broke the school's home run record, it went from 18 Home Runs to 39" said Brick

"Impressive" said Princess

At that point, a server came over with a tray with about 6 shot glasses.

"Bricky, you have got to try these" said Princess

"What are they?" asked Brick

"Just try them, I swear, you'll love them" said Princess

Brick decided to give them a try and picked up one of the shot glasses and downed the drink.

"That's pretty tasty, what is it?" asked Brick

"I have no idea, but I do know they're delicious" said Princess

Princess picked up the other drink and handed it to Brick, who downed the contents once more. Brick soon ended up taking all 6 shots.

"Hey, come dance with me" said Princess

"Ah, what the hey?" asked Brick

Brick stood up, a little dizzy.

" _Wow, those shot's work fast, so far, everything's going perfectly_ " thought Princess

Princess dragged Brick to the dance floor and they started dancing.

"BRICK ALEXANDER JOJO!" screamed someone

Brick looked to the source of the voice, but his vision had become a bit blury, however, Princess knew exactly who it was.

" _Perfect!_ " thought Princess

Princess grabbed Brick's collar and pulled him into a kiss, right infront of Blossom.

"WHY YOU...!" screamed Blossom

Blossom stormed over to Brick and Princess.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Blossom, slapping Princess across the face, dropping Princess to the floor

" _Worth it!_ " thought Princess

Blossom turned to Brick.

"Brick, how could you?" asked Blossom

"Bloss, I can explain..." said Brick

"Explain? Explain that kiss" said Blossom

"I swear, it's not what you think" said Brick

At that point, Blossom could smell alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk" said Blossom

"Well it is a party" said Princess, with a smug grin plastered on her face

"YOU! You're trying to steal him from me" said Blossom

"You stole Brick from me first!" said Princess

"What are you talking about?" asked Blossom

"Oh, I guess Brick never told you" said Princess

"Brick, what is she talking about?" asked Blossom

Brick hung his head, he never wanted to tell this to Blossom, heck, he never even told his brothers.

"I used to go out with Princess a few years ago, it didn't end well and she thought I had just left her for you" said Brick

"Exactly, you stole him from me" said Princess

"No, she didn't, you and I were never going to work out anyway, you knew how I felt about her, you knew the reason why I dated you, you knew I loved her" said Brick

At that point Princess saw nothing but red, she quickly raised her hand and slapped Blossom across the face.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Princess

Princess raised her hand once more, until Brick grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't you even dare" said Brick, before throwing Princess away.

Brick took Blossom outside after that.

"Brick, how could you do this to me?" asked Blossom

"Bloss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get drunk, and I didn't kiss Princess, she kissed me" said Brick

"Brick, you may have stood up for me back there, but that doesn't make things right" said Blossom

"Bloss, I'm sorry...please..." said Brick

"Good Night, Brick" said Blossom, turning on her heels and storming off

Brick knew he had really screwed up this time, he makes mistakes, he has his whole life, but this takes the cake.

"Bloss, wait..." said Brick

Brick tried to follow her, but the alcohol in his system was making things difficult, he had little strength left before he passed out.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Explaining

Hey guys, time for the newest chapter of Expecting.

 _angelicathebest:_ _Why?_

 _ViciousVillainousVictorian:_ _Thanks for the support, yeah, I don't like Morbucks either, I only put her in the fic to add some drama._

 _Guest:_ _I'm not sure actually_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Brick woke up in a room he didn't recognize, he definitely wasn't in the apartment, instead he was in a small room with a single bed and a dresser, he figured it was a guest room, but who's house was he in? Brick got up and walked out of the room and found himself in the living room, when he saw the living room, he instantly knew exactly where he was, a trophy case filled with beauty pageant trophies and baseball trophies, on the mantlepiece, 2 pictures of a blonde couple dressed in blue with a baseball signed by Derek Jeter. There was no doubt where Brick was.

"Morning Bro" said someone

"Boomer, what happened?" asked Brick

"You passed out outside Princess' place and were brought here" said Boomer

"What? Who brought me here?" asked Brick

"The girls, they didn't have to do that, but they did anyway, you really messed up this time" said Boomer

"I know, I've done some stupid stuff in the past, but this might take the cake" said Brick

"Why did you even go to that party anyway?" asked Boomer

"I don't know...I was tired and stressed, I figured there'd be no harm in going, I could not have been more wrong" said Brick

"I gotta get to work, I'll see you later" said Boomer

"Okay, see you bro" said Brick

Boomer went out the door and Brick noticed his cell phone on the coffee table, he checked the latest activity, the text messages from Princess, Blossom must have seen them, explains how she knew where he was. Brick sent Princess one final message.

BRICK: Thanks for ruining my relationship and my life. If you ever contact me again, I don't care that you're a girl, I'll send you to Intensive Care!

With that, Brick deleted Princess as a contact. He never wanted her in his life again.

"I gotta get Blossom to forgive me" said Brick, to himself

Brick heard footsteps and saw Bubbles enter from another room.

"Good to see you're awake" said Bubbles

"Bubbles, can you tell me where Blossom is?" asked Brick

"No" said Bubbles

"What? Why?" asked Brick

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now" said Bubbles

"I understand that, but I need to talk to her about what happened" said Brick

"Well, sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until she's forgiven you" said Bubbles

"I know I shouldn't have gone to that goddamn party, especially since Princess was the one who invited me" said Brick

"That's not it Brick, she's mad at you because ever since you 2 started dating, you had kept a secret from her about you dating Princess, since you kept that secret for so long, she feels like there are more secrets that you're hiding, she feels like you don't trust her enough to tell her the truth" said Bubbles

"But I do trust her, I hate keeping secrets from her" said Brick

"Then why didn't you tell her about this?" asked Bubbles

Brick started to explain everything.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" asked Bubbles

Brick nodded his head.

"She's at the professor's house, he's away at a Science Convention in Boston for the next few days, so she should be there on her own" said Bubbles

Brick grabbed his jacket and ran out the front door before running as fast as he can to the house, when he arrived, he knocked on the front door and Blossom answered.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to talk to you right now" said Blossom

"Bloss, please, let me explain" said Brick

Blossom hesitated for a moment, she was mad at Brick for keeping his secret, but she knew he deserved a chance to explain.

"Okay, come on in" said Blossom

Brick entered and the 2 sat on the couch.

"So, first things first. What's the story with you and Princess, and I mean the whole story?" asked Blossom

"Okay, during the second time you were dating Scott, I had almost given up on the chances of you and me going out, I tried to move on, so I went out with Princess, when I started hanging out with you more often, since you had just broken up with Scott, Princess thought that I was cheating on her, that went on for a while until I confessed how I felt about you to her and I dumped her right there" said Brick

"So then why does she think I stole you from her?" asked Blossom

"The day I broke up with her was the same day you and I finally got together" said Brick

"What?" asked Blossom

"After I broke up with her I went back to my place to watch Netflix with my brothers, that was when I got a text from you saying your date had stood you up, that was when I finally confessed my feelings for you" said Brick

"And why keep this from me for so long?" asked Blossom

"I never told anyone, not even my brothers, I tried to forget, Princess was a nightmare, I never told you because I wanted to make it like it never happened, I completely repressed any memory of dating Princess and I forgot all about it until she called" said Brick

"So why did you even go out with her in the first place?" asked Blossom

"Like I said, I was trying to move on, I thought the best way to do that was to date someone who was nothing like you" said Brick

"Is that it?" asked Blossom

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for not telling you" said Brick

"So, if you hated dating Princess, why bother going to the party?" asked Blossom

"I was tired, I had been feeling stressed lately, I wasn't thinking clearly, I just needed a break, but, like the idiot I am, I made everything worse...and I am really sorry" said Brick

"Brick, I know you made a mistake, but it really hurt me that you never told me this before, and when I saw you and Princess kissing, that hurt me too" said Blossom

"I never meant to hurt you, Bloss...knowing I made you sad, that hurts me too" said Brick

Blossom leaned in and hugged Brick

"I forgive you Brick, but please, never keep anymore secrets from me ever again" said Blossom

"I won't, I've learned my lesson, and luckily, I don't have anymore secrets" said Brick

"I'm not going to forget this Brick, but I know the kind of guy you are, you're prone to making mistakes, but I'm not going to push you away" said Blossom

"I understand, I love you" said Brick

"I love you too" said Blossom

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry for not being able to upload the new chapter today,

which is unfortunate because I really wanted to finish it for today.

But, hopefully, the chapter should be finished and uploaded for New Year's Eve,

if not, New Year's Day at the latest, I promise you that.

So, I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit longer.

Also, there was one more thing I wanted to say, what was it?

Oh Yeah...

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	8. Double Trouble

Hey guys, time for the newest chapter of Expecting.

 _Fanbob Ficpants:_ _Glad to know you thought it was worth the wait_

 _Chrilandi:_ _Yeah, you're right about Morebucks. Glad to know you're back_

 _CrazyGuyOrGirl:_ _Fair enough, I forgot to explain. I tried a couple versions of the chapter, but I didn't really like how they turned out, so I had to rewrite it multiple times._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Brick and Blossom drove to the hospital, they had recently recieved a phonecall from Dr Dairine saying she had to talk to them about something important. When they arrived, they were taken to a room to talk to Dr Dairine.

"Ah, Brick, Blossom, you're here" said Dr Dairine

"Of course, you said you needed to tell us something important" said Brick

Brick and Blossom both sat down.

"Yes, well, we recieved some test results yesterday and noticed something about your baby" said Dr Dairine

"Is the baby okay?" asked Blossom

"Yes, don't worry, they're fine" said Dr Dairine

"Oh, thank god, I was worried there" said Blossom

Brick's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wait, Dr Dairine, just now, when Blossom asked if the baby was okay, you said 'they' are fine" said Brick

"Yes, I did, and it wasn't just a slip of the tongue, what we noticed is that apparently, you two are having twins" said Dr Dairine

"TWINS?" asked both reds

"Yes, we're not sure of the genders yet, but it definitely looks like twins" said Dr Dairine

Brick leaned back in the chair with his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open. Blossom leaned forward in her chair with the same facial expression.

"I'll just give you two a minute to process this" said Dr Dairine, before she left the room.

"I can't believe it" said Brick

"I know, twins?" asked Blossom

"Yeah" said Brick

Brick and Blossom looked at eachother before smiling.

"That's some of the best news I've heard" said Brick

"Yeah, wait, you're excited to be having twins?" asked Blossom

"Hey, the best things in life come in pairs" said Brick

Blossom let out a small chuckle.

"Should we tell the others?" asked Blossom

"Yeah, hang on, I'll call Butch, tell him to get everyone to our place, we'll tell them there" said Brick

"Alright" said Blossom

Brick got his phone out and dialled Butch.

"Butch, It's Brick...What do you mean 'Brick Who?', it's your brother...how many Brick's do you know?...Anyway, get Boomer, the girls and the professor and get to me and Bloss' apartment, we have some news, alright, we'll see you then" said Brick

Brick hung up.

"Well?" asked Blossom

"They said they should be there in about an hour" said Brick

==1 Hour Later, The Apartment==

Everyone gathered around the coffee table in the apartment waiting for the news Brick and Blossom had.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" asked Bubbles

"Well, as you all know, me and Brick are going to be parents in a few months..." said Blossom

"Yeah, we know that part" said Butch

"We went into the hospital today because our doctor had called us in to give us some news about our baby, and as it turns out..." said Brick

Brick and Blossom looked at eachother before looking back at everyone.

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" said Brick and Blossom simultaniously

"WHAT?!" said all 5 guests at the same time

"We're having 2 kids" said Brick

"That's awesome" said Boomer

"Yeah, best things in life come in pairs" said Butch

Brick quickly turned to face Blossom.

"Told you" said Brick

"Actually, in my experience, the best things in life came in threes" said the professor

"So, do you know what genders they are yet?" asked Buttercup

"No, not yet, Dr Dairine said she won't be able to tell for about another month, but we don't want to know anyway, we want to be surprised" said Blossom

The next half hour consisted mainly of questions about the babies, what they think they might look like, who's abilities do they think they'll inherit etc.

"Okay, one last question and that's the end of it" said Brick

"Have you thought of names yet?" asked Boomer

Brick and Blossom paused.

"No, we still haven't decided on names" said Blossom

"Oh, okay" said Boomer

Brick checked his watch.

"Hey, it's getting late, you all should be getting home" said Brick

"Alright bro, see you later" said Butch

Everyone got up and left the apartment, when everyone was gone, Blossom went upstairs to take a shower and Brick pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Butch, it's Brick, did you get the thing I asked you to pick up for me?...Awesome, where did you leave it?...And my credit card?...Because I know what you're like...Okay, awesome, thanks bro" said Brick

Brick checked under the couch cushions and pulled out a small box, he opened it up and smiled.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed. Also, I was gonna ask this for Chapter 4, but I forgot, so I'm gonna ask now, there is a reason why I chose to give Brick and Blossom's doctor the name 'Dairine', what is the reason why I gave her that name? Try to figure it out for the next chapter.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	9. More than Life Itself

Hey guys, time for the newest chapter of Expecting.

 _CandyCane21:_ _Maybe_

 _Wise_ _owl:_ _Thank you_

 _FanBob_ _FicPants:_ _Thanks, glad you're enjoying it_

 _ShoutMyName:_ _That's not right, sorry_

 _Chrilandii:_ _Well, he should know_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Brick pulled the car into the parking lot outside the restaurant and hopped out before letting Blossom out and leading her into the restaurant. They were led to their table and were handed their menus.

"So Brick, what's the occasion?" asked Blossom

"What do you mean?" asked Brick

"Why just suddenly take me to a fancy restaurant?" asked Blossom

"Just wanted to do something nice" said Brick

Blossom smiled as the drinks arrived, she took her glass of water and looked around the restaurant, it was one of the fanciest restaurants in the city.

"So, why choose this place?" asked Blossom

"Well, we've never been before, plus, it's fairly private" said Brick

They continued the night talking and enjoying their meal.

"Hey, I'll be right back" said Brick

Brick stood up and walked away, Blossom wondered what he was doing, but just shrugged it off and continued enjoying her meal and listening to the live band, until the music stopped and she saw Brick on the stage.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please...tonight, I brough a very special woman with me, and there's something I'd like to ask her, Blossom, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. You're unbelievably smart, kind, brave and beautiful, and every day, I wonder what I did do deserve someone as perfect as you. What I am trying to say is, I love you more than life itself, and I want us to spend our lives together forever, so Blossom Rose Utonium..." said Brick

Brick got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, he opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" asked Brick

Blossom was clearly shocked, the entire restaurant went silent before Blossom walked over to Brick, she didn't think she would be able to speak, she was only able to get out one word.

"No" said Blossom

Brick was shocked, he heard a collective gasp from everyone in the restaurant, Blossom turned and ran out of the restaurant. Brick returned to the table and paid for the meal before heading out.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed. Now, in the last chapter, I asked about where I got the idea to name Blossom and Brick's fertility doctor as 'Dairine', well, Dairine is an Irish name which is supposed to mean 'Motherly', I wanted to put that in, as a little inside joke, however, that might be wrong, the translation might be a little inaccurate, but that's still where I got the name from.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, this is not a chapter, unfortunately, I'm gonna try to explain why I haven't updated in a while, but first, even though this isn't a chapter, I'll answer some reviews

 _FanBob_ _FicPants:_ _Thank you. BTW, it's spelled 'except'._

 _Chrilandii:_ _You'll get more as soon as possible_

 _ICantThinkofanOriginalName:_ _Yes, yes she did_

 _SpongeBob: That will be explained here_

 _Jerk-Zilla:_ _Sorry, I hope to explain_

* * *

Okay, so, it's been a while since I've properly updated this fic  
and you people deserve to know why, there are several reasons as to why.

First, I've had to change my ideas for the rest of the fic.  
Originally, in the last chapter, my plan was for Blossom to say 'Yes' when  
Brick popped the question, the next chapter would be them announcing their  
engagement to everyone with the last chapter being their wedding. But I decided  
to instead make her say 'No' when Brick asked her to marry him (Don't know why, I was  
just typing it and I just typed 'No'), so I had to come up with new ideas for the rest of the fic  
that involved their engagement.

Second, College has eaten up a lot of my time.  
I'm in my final year of collegeand I graduate in a couple months, because of that, I've had to focus more on my  
college work and that's kept me away from writing a bit. I hope to get back to writing when I can  
because I really want to finish this, since I hate when I write fanfics and don't finish them.

Third, I've been working on my YouTube Channel.  
Me and my best mate have recently tried putting more work  
into our dreams of becoming YouTube stars, so we've worked hard  
on getting the right equipment (Which I really need,  
Some of you might not know this, but on my YouTube Channel,  
I have a series where I read fanfictions in front of a camera, but  
recently, I tried recording the newest episode and  
when I tried to upload it, I noticed my microphone wasn't working  
so I had to save up some money to get a new one)

Fouth, Celebrations.  
This is more of a minor reason, but I still think I should mention it,  
A couple weeks ago, one of my best mates passed a major exam  
(I think, I keep forgetting what he passed, something to do with a forklift (Honestly, not kidding))  
and last week, me and my friends went out to celebrate,  
so I was away from my computer until I got home the next day.

Fifth, Anime.  
This may seem like a stupid reason, but I love anime,  
recently, some new anime's have been released and I've been trying  
to check them out, especially 'Tiger Mask W'. I realise that's stupid,  
but it still keeps me from posting.

Sixth, WWE.  
Again, may seem like a stupid reason,  
I recently got a subscription for 'WWE Network', and me and my friends  
decided to watch WrestleMania together when it's on.  
WrestleMania hasn't actually happened yet, but I've been a bit distracted  
preparing for it.

Seventh, Recent Idea.  
I realised I'm getting sick of missing updates, so I recently  
got an idea, I'm going to write all the remaining chapters  
of this fic in document on my computer so that they're all  
written out, then I can just post them. I literally only came up with this  
idea today.

And that's why I haven't been posting as often as I want to, I hope you guys  
understand. I don't know when I'll be able to update this fic,  
but I know that I will eventually, I enjoy writing this fic way to much  
to just discontinue it. Hope this cleared up some things.

Until next time everyone.


	11. Why?

Hey guys, okay, so I actually went back on something I said, I said I wasn't going to update until all the other chapters have been finished and are saved on my computer, I still have 2 of them left to finish, but I was tired of waiting to update and I thought you all deserved this update.

 _FanBob_ _FicPants:_ _Thanks for understanding._

 _SpongeBob:_ _It's okay_

 _Jerk-Zilla:_ _That's Okay, no need to apologize_

 _Chrilandii:_ _Thank you_

 _Derp:_ _Unfortunately, we don't celebrate Summer Break in the UK, closest thing I got was a week off_

* * *

Brick woke up on the couch the next morning, the first thing he saw when he woke up was the box with the ring in it. He was completely stumped, he loved Blossom and he knew she loved him too, so why would she say no?

Brick got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, when it was done, he put it on a plate and set it on the table before heading to the bedroom to find Blossom, but to his surprise, the bedroom was completely empty. Brick could hear his cell phone ringing and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" asked Brick

" _Hey Brick, it's Butch_ " said the person on the other end of the line

"Hey Butch" said Brick

" _So Brick, how'd it go last night?_ " asked Butch

"Um...she said...she said no" said Brick

" _WHAT?! She said No? Why would she say no?_ " asked Butch

"I don't know, I was hoping she'd be home this morning so I could ask her, but when I went to the bedroom, she wasn't there" said Brick

" _Well, where could she be?_ " asked Butch

"I don't know, I'm gonna find out" said Brick

Brick heard a beep coming from his cell.

"Hang on Butch, I have another call" said Brick

Brick answered the second call.

"Hello?" asked Brick

" _Brick, it's Boomer_ " said the person calling

"Hey Boomer, let me guess, you wanna know how last night went?" asked Brick

" _Actually, no, I know how last night went_ " said Boomer

"What? How?" asked Brick

" _After Blossom ran out of the restaurant, she came over here and explained everything before spending the night in the guest room_ " said Boomer

"I need to talk to her about last night" said Brick

" _Well, Blossom's still asleep right now, if you get over here, she might wake up by the time you arrive_ " said Boomer

"Alright, I'll be over as fast as I can" said Brick

Brick quickly hung up and ran out the door and rushed to Boomer and Bubbles' place. When he arrived, he was let in by Boomer, without even saying hello, he went to the guest room and knocked on the door, Blossom quickly answered.

"Hey Brick" said Blossom

"Hey Bloss, we need to talk" said Brick

"I know" said Blossom

Blossom let Brick in and the two sat down on the bed.

"Why'd you say no?" asked Brick

"Brick, it's might sound stupid" said Blossom

"I have to know why you said no" said Brick

"Okay, it's because of the baby" said Blossom

"What?" asked Brick

"Brick, I love you, and I'm excited that we're gonna be parents, but I don't want us to get married yet because of it, it would seem like the only reason we'd be getting married was because of the pregnancy" said Blossom

"I guess that makes sense" said Brick

Brick wrapped his arm around Blossom's shoulders.

"When we get married, I want it to be because it's something we both definitely want" said Blossom

"But I honestly do want us to get married" said Brick

"I know, but for now, I think it would be better if we just wait" said Blossom

"Okay" said Brick

Brick leaned in and kissed Blossom's forehead.

A few minutes later, the blues were watching TV waiting for Brick and Blossom to come out of the guest room, which they eventually did.

"You two better now?" asked Boomer

"Yeah" said Brick

"Are you two getting married then?" asked Bubbles

"No, we've agreed to wait for that" said Blossom

"Oh, okay" said Bubbles, a little disappointed

==Later==

Blossom and Brick had returned home and were getting ready to sleep.

"Good night" said Blossom

"Good night baby" said Brick

The reds gave eachother a quick kiss goodnight before falling asleep.

==Dream==

 _Brick was sitting in the dining room enjoying his breakfast, Blossom entered and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek._

 _"Morning sweetie" said Blossom_

 _"Good morning to you too" said Brick_

 _At that point, they heard footsteps and saw their two kids entering, their 5 year old son and daughter ran into the dining room and sat at the table._

 _"Morning mom, morning dad" said the twins_

 _"Morning to you too" said Brick_

 _"You two excited for your first day of kindergarten?" asked Blossom_

 _"Yeah, we can't wait" said the son_

 _"You're gonna love Ms. Keane, she was my teacher at Pokey Oaks when I went there" said Blossom_

 _"She still works there? I thought she retired?" said Brick_

 _"No, she loves her job too much to retire yet" said Blossom_

 _Brick quickly checked his watch._

 _"You two better get ready or you're gonna be late" said Brick_

 _"Race you upstairs" said the daughter_

 _"You're on" said the son_

 _The twins ran back upstairs to get ready, red and pink streaks following._

 _"They're really getting the hang of their powers quickly" said Brick_

 _Later, Brick and Blossom drove the twins to Pokey Oaks._

 _"Okay we're here" said Brick, before letting everyone out._

 _The twins took their parents hands and the four walked up to the school where Ms. Keane awated them._

 _"Hello Blossom, hello Brick" said Ms. Keane_

 _"Hey Ms. Keane, it's nice to see you again" said Blossom_

 _"And these must be the little ones" said Ms. Keane_

 _"Yes" said Brick_

 _"Do either of you have any questions?" asked Ms. Keane_

 _"When does school get out?" asked the son_

 _"About 12" said Ms. Keane_

 _Brick and Blossom kneeled down to talk to the twins._

 _"Okay you two, remember, behave yourselves, no picking on the other kids and no showing off your powers" said Blossom_

 _"And most importantly, remember to have fun" said Brick_

 _"We promise" said the twins_

 _Brick and Blossom leaned in to hug their kids._

 _"We love you" said Brick_

 _"We love you too" said the twins_

 _Brick's smile grew wider hearing his kids say that._

==End of Dream==

Brick woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off instantly.

" _Why does it always go off at the worst times?_ " thought Brick

Brick looked to see Blossom still sleeping.

" _And how does she never wake up from it?_ " thought Brick

* * *

 **And that does it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Also, big news, I mentioned in that 1 of the reasons for me not updating this fic in a while are because of college work, well, good news...I'VE GRADUATED COLLEGE! Yes, as of yesterday, my days in education are finished and I can now move onto the next stage of my life, getting a job and moving out of my uncle's house, but until that happens, I'm left with a lot of free time, so hopefully I'll be able to update this fic more often.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	12. They're Coming

Hey guys, now, I should say, I haven't finished the other chapters yet, even though I said I wouldn't update until they were all done, but, since it's taking so long, I decided to add the new chapter anyway. Also, I wanna say I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter and I'm glad it turned out so well, especially since I had to change the ending, originally I was gonna write the ending so Brick would have a nightmare about being a bad parent, but I couldn't think of how to write that, so I just went with the ending you all saw instead. Anyway onto the newest chapter.

 _FanBob Ficpants:_ _Glad you thought so_

 _SpongeBob:_ _Thank you_

 _Derp:_ _Well, I guess that was a bit innacturate, we do get a summer holiday, but it's not as long, from what I heard at least, summer breaks elsewhere are typically 6-14 weeks, but here in the uk, they're just about 2-3 weeks_

* * *

Blossom and Brick were sitting on their couch talking with their guests, their siblings. Blossom was currently in the final month of her pregnancy. After going to the hospital for check ups several more times, Dr Dairine had informed them that the babies were growing really well. Blossom was the same, of course, there was still the occassional nausea and the headaches, but that was to be expected.

"So, are you two going to be moving into a new place soon?" asked Buttercup

"We don't have a definite place yet, but we've been looking" said Brick

Halfway through the conversation, Blossom felt a sharp pain in her stomach and excused herself to the washroom, 2 minutes later, Buttercup entered to check on her and saw the telltale fluids on the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Brick

"Brick, call the hospital, her water broke" said Buttercup

"WHAT?" asked everyone

"Her water broke, she's going into labour" said Buttercup

Brick took Blossom to the car while Buttercup called her doctor.

"Hello...this is Blossom's sister, she's going into labour...yeah, they're on their way" said Buttercup

Brick and Blossom drove to the hospital. Buttercup made another call.

"Hey, Professor, it's happening, Blossom's having the babies" said Buttercup

5 minutes later, the Professor arrived at the apartment.

"Where is she? Is she doing okay?" asked the Professor

"Brick took her to the hospital, she's okay" said Buttercup

==Meanwhile==

Blossom and Brick had arrived at the hospital, they were taken to a room with Blossom moaning in pain. Dr Dairine entered the room.

"Okay Blossom, how do you feel right now?" asked Dr Dairine

"In a lot of pain" said Blossom

"Understandable" said Dr Dairine

Dr Dairine proceeded to measure Blossom's Cervix, but Blossom was no where near ready to give birth just yet. After over half an hour of contractions, Blossom was taken into another room, ready to give birth.

==Later==

It had been nearly 2 hours since Brick and Blossom had left

Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer & The Professor all sat around the apartment, waiting. Eventually, Boomer's cell phone rang.

"It's Brick" said Boomer

Boomer quickly answered.

"Hey Brick...that's great..." said Boomer

"What is it?" asked Buttercup

"The first one was born about an hour ago, it's a boy" said Boomer

Everyone cheered, Boomer went back to talking to Brick.

"...Really...awesome..." said Boomer

"Well?" asked Bubbles

"The second one was born 10 minutes ago, it's another boy" said Boomer

Everyone cheered.

"Twin boys..." said Buttercup smiling

"That's awesome" said Butch

Boomer went back to talking to Brick.

"That's amazing bro...what?...oh my god...alright, I'll tell them" said Boomer, before hanging up

"What is it?" asked Butch

Boomer hesitated to respond.

"...They're expecting the third any minute now" said Boomer

* * *

 **And that does it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	13. They're Here

Hey guys, great news, I've finished writing the final few chapters, so I should have the rest of this fic posted within the next couple days

 _FanBob Ficpants:_ _To be honest, that was the cliffhanger I was waiting to write the most_

 _Guest:_ _I'm not going to do anything with the gangrene gang, I wouldn't know how to write it and I was never really a fan of them anyway_

* * *

Everyone had rushed to the hospital, when they arrived, they checked in and were taken to Brick and Blossom's room. They looked in through the glass window in the door to see the new parents with their newborn babies. Everyone entered the room, Brick was holding his baby girl in his arms while Blossom held their 2 sons.

"This is amazing" said Bubbles

"Triplets" said Boomer

"Mind if we hold them?" asked Buttercup

"Sure" said Blossom, handing one of the boys to Bubbles and the other boy to Buttercup

Brick handed the daughter to Boomer.

"So, what are the little ones' names?" asked Butch

"Well, Bubbles is holding our eldest son, who we decided to call Brandon" said Brick

"Buttercup is holding our middle child, Blake" said Blossom

"And the little girl, we decided to call Brooke" said Brick

"All beautiful names, how did you not know you were having triplets?" asked Bubbles

"We don't know, but we're happy that we have them now" said Blossom

"Hey, where's the Professor?" asked Brick

"He's still outside, trying to find a place to park" said Buttercup

As if on cue, the Professor entered the room.

"Here he is" said Butch

The Professor walked up to Blossom and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you Blossom" said the Professor

"Thanks Professor" said Blossom

"I can't believe you had triplets" said the Professor

"We can't believe it either, their names are Brandon, Blake and Brooke" said Brick

"Lovely names" said the Professor

* * *

 **And that is another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	14. Trying Again

Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

 _FanBob Ficpants:_ _The fic should have a couple more chapters._

 _Loveyourself105:_ _A bit late now to say you're right_

 _Guest:_ _Yeah, I planned to have them be triplets since I started the fic_

* * *

6 months had passed since the triplets had been born and the reds were still getting used to being parents. While it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, Brick and Blossom were happy to have some help from their siblings and the professor.

But tonight, it was Brick and Blossom's night, they were having their first date night since the triplets were born, they had left the triplets with Butch and Buttercup for the night. Brick had took Blossom to a nice Italian restaurant the food was to die for. After they finished their food and Brick paid the bill, they left and went to the car. Blossom thought Brick was just gonna drive them home, but she was surprised when he stopped outside the park.

"Brick, what are we doing here?" asked Blossom

"I wanted to show you something" said Brick

Blossom followed Brick into the park, Brick stopped at a tree in the middle of the park.

"What did you want to show me?" asked Blossom

"This..." said Brick

Brick moved some leaves from a bush away to show a carving burned into the tree trunk.

 _BRICK J_

 _BLOSSOM U_

"I carved this when I first fell in love you years ago, because I knew that my feelings would never change, and I was right, I still see you as someone who deserves nothing less than to be treated as the angel you are" said Brick

"Aw, Brick, that's so sweet" said Blossom

Brick pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.

"Blossom, I know I tried this before, but I hope this time goes better, Blossom, will you marry me?" asked Brick

Blossom smiled and got Brick back to his feet.

"No" said Blossom

"Seriously?!" asked Brick

"I'm kidding, Brick, this time, my answer is yes" chuckled Blossom

Brick slid the ring onto Blossom's finger as the two kissed before returning home. Butch and Buttercup greeted the couple.

"Are the triplets asleep?" asked Brick

"Yeah, Brandon and Brooke were out like a light, but Blake put up a bit of a fight" said Buttercup

"Yeah, he tends to" said Blossom

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow" said Butch

Buttercup and Butch went to their car as Blossom went upstairs to bed, but Butch turned back to Brick.

"So how'd it go?" asked Butch

"It's a yes this time" said Brick

"Nice goin' bro" said Butch

"Thanks man" said Brick

* * *

 **And another chapter is officially done, but before I go, I wanted to ask, which brother should Brick choose to give the best man speech, Butch or Boomer?**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	15. The Wedding

Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

 _LilithBlue9:_ _Rock, Paper, Scissors? With their hands?_

* * *

This was it, the big day, Brick and Blossom's wedding. Alot of people assumed Blossom would have wanted a traditional wedding, but instead, she went with a simple outdoor wedding, inviting only their closest friends and family. Brick was currently getting changed into his tuxedo when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Brick

The door opened and the Professor walked in.

"Professor Utonium?" asked Brick

"Hello Brick" said the Professor

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Brick

"Yes, Brick, I wanted to give you something" said the Professor

The Professor handed Brick a small black box. Brick opened the box to see 2 tiny gold coloured gears.

"Professor, what are these?" asked Brick

"They're cufflinks, they're a family heirloom first owned by my great-great grandfather, he wore them at his wedding and since then, they've been passed down to the first born son as a tradition to wear on their wedding, you may not be my actual son, but you're still part of the family" said the Professor

Brick put on the cufflinks.

"Thanks Professor, that...actually means alot to me" said Brick

Brick and the Professor shared a handshake before the Professor left.

==Later==

Brick stood at the alter with his brothers as the wedding march started and Blossom walked down the aisle with the Professor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today infront of friends and family to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, if there is anyone here who can find any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..." said the minister

No one anwered.

"...very well, I believe you two have prepared vows" said the Minister

Brick and Blossom turned to eachother.

"Blossom Rose Utonium, you are my best friend, my one true love, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and so much more. Today, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife and I promise that I will be faithful, I promise to be worthy of your trust and your love, I promise to be your loving partner. I vow to honor you, cherish you, love you, respect you, laugh with you, cry with you, support you and always be honest with you, for all of eternity" said Brick

Brick slipped the wedding ring onto Blossom's finger.

"I, Blossom Utonium, take you, Brick Alexander Jojo, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, love you and cherish you through both good times and bad, regardless of any obsticles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and most of all, I give you my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" said Blossom

Blossom slipped the ring onto Brick's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the Minister

Brick pulled Blossom in for a passionate kiss as everyone applauded.

Later came the wedding reception. The reception was held in a large banquet hall. After the first dance, everyone sat down to eat. During dinner, Butch stood up to give his best man speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming here, for those of you who don't know me, I am Brick's Brother and one of his 2 Best Men, since he couldn't be bothered to choose between me and Boomer, but Brick did say which ever one of us can do a better job can be his only Best Man next time. I will try keep this one short and sweet because of my throat (COUGH)..Blossom has threatened to cut it if I say too much!" said Butch

Everyone let out a slight chuckle.

"As you will appreciate, because Brick is family to me, I know him pretty well. Maybe too well. But he made me promise not to say anything about his past until after he had the ring on Blossom's finger. So now you are safely married Blossom I could tell you all about him. Fortunately for him, he has paid me a substantial sum of hush money, so if you find he is counting every cent on the honeymoon, you know why. Now it's great being a best man - and giving a speech about Brick is one of the best things about it. I was just really pleased to be given the chance to stand up and embarrass him in front of his friends and family and he just has to sit there and grin and bear it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity - thanks Brick." said Butch

Everyone laughed at Butch

"I'd just like to point out, this is the first time I have ever been required to make a speech, and it is true what they say, it's very nerve racking. Although, I do feel slightly better knowing I'm not the only person in the room who may be feeling a bit apprehensive and queasy of what lies ahead, but then again, it was her choice to marry Brick!" said Butch

Everyone laughed even louder.

"I can't imagine a happier way to start married life than in this wonderful venue with all their family and friends around them. Ok, so I can – but it would have to be an exceptionally big Jacuzzi. Anyway, before I continue, I'd just like to say that it is great to see so many people here today, it always amazes me what people will do for some free food and drink! And finally, on behalf of the lovely bridesmaids, I would like to thank Brick for his kind words, I think we can all agree that they have done a brilliant job and look exquisite. They come second only to the beautiful blushing bride who is looking simply stunning, and Brick, who just looks simple and stunned, although, then again, he always looks like that!" said Butch

Everyone laughed again.

"Now it only remains for me to get you all on your feet. And with charged glasses.." said Butch

Everyone stood up and raised their glasses.

I'd like you to join me in toasting the new Mr and Mrs Jojo. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the wonderful Bride and Groom!" finished Butch

After a while, it was time to cut the cake, then later, Blossom tossed the bouquet, several of their friends fought to try to catch it, except Buttercup, was staying seated, so she was a little surprised when one of the girls accidently knocked back the bouquet and it landed right in Buttercup's lap, Butch noticed and gave Buttercup a playful smirk. The wedding was lovely and Brick and Blossom were happy to start the new chapter of their lives, not only as husband and wife, but as parents to their three beautiful kids.

* * *

 **And that does it for Expecting, I hope you all enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing this and I am happy with the positive responses from you readers. Unfortunately, it might be a while before I write another Powerpuff Fic, or even just a new Fanfic in general since I want to get back to my unfinished ones, but anyway, thanks to all you that have been here since I started this fic.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
